When Darkness Arises
by Runedbooknerd
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Sebastian was never kill by hesophoroes? What would have happened if some unlikely visitors from the past just happened to show up? Well here is an that for you.
1. An Alternate ending (chapter 1)

**Ok, quick disclaimer: I don't own, never have owned and sadly never will own the Mortal Instruments that is all owned by Cassandra Clare only the plot is mine (the first part is italics is straight from the book).**

 _"It is done. The paths between the worlds are closed." Sebastian wasn't smiling, but he looked—incandescent. As if he were blazing. The circle of runes on the floor was shimmering with blue fire. He ran toward the platform, took the steps two at a time, and reached up to catch Clary's hands; she let him draw her down from the throne, until she stood in front of him. He was still holding her. His hands felt like bracelets of fire around her wrists. "You accept it," he said. "You accept your choice?"_

 _"I accept it," she said, forcing herself to look at him with absolute directness. "I do."_

 _"Then kiss me," he said. "Kiss me like you love me."_ _Her stomach tightened. She had been expecting this, but it was like expecting a blow to the face: Nothing could prepare you. Her face searched his; in some other world, some other time, some other brother was smiling across the grass at her, eyes as green as springtime. She tried to smile. "In front of everyone? I don't think—"_

 _"We have to show them," he said, and his face was as immovable as an angel pronouncing a sentencing. "That we are unified. Prove yourself, Clarissa."_

 _She leaned toward him; he shivered. "Please," she said. "Put your arms around me."_

 _She caught a flash of something in his eyes—vulnerability, surprise at being asked—before his arms came up around her. He drew her close; she laid one hand on his shoulder. Her other hand slid to her waist, where Heosphoros rested with its scabbard tucked into the belt of her gear. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck. His eyes were wide; she could see his heartbeat, pulsing in his throat._

 _"Now, Clary," he said, and she leaned up, touching her lips to his face. She felt him shudder against her as she whispered, her lips moving against his cheek._

 _"Hail, master," she said, and saw his eyes widen, just as she pulled Heosphoros free and brought it up in a bright arc_ ,Sebastian instantly pulled out of her arms and grabbed Phaesphoros out of his scabbard, nocked Heosphoros out of her hands, brought His sword up to her throat and laughed "Now, Clarissa you didn't think I forgot to plan in case of your betrayal did you. I should hope not because that would mean you underestimated me and we can't have that now can we" He then yelled you across "you see shadowhunters not even my little sister can out smart me, now put down your weapons and surrender or die."

"Never" Jace spat across the room "you may have trapped us here but that doesn't mean we have to listen to you."

"Oh, but it does." Sebastian sneered "See if you don't listen here I can just make you drink straight form the cup-"

"Bla, bla-bla, bla, bla. Will you please shut up, all you do is talk." Said a voice from across the room "Who are you to interrupt me?" Sebastian yelled at the people standing across the room who just appeared out of nowhere.

"I, my not so good man, am William Herondale the handsomest man alive. Not so glad to make your aquatance." Claimed will.


	2. The Death of a Demon (chapter 2)

**I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested and As some of you may know it can be really hard to think of ideas when writing a story. So I am asking for any ideas and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Will, will you please do the disclaimer**

 **Will: No**

 **Me: Please**

 **Will: fine the author of this fanfiction does not own the hansomest one of them all me and all the others**

 **Me*face palm* that was the disclaimer now to the story...**

"Now please put the lady down and stop trying to kill her" Will stated politely

"And why would I want to do that?" Sebastian maniacally asked "look around you and tell me, what do you see? Almost the whole room is following me now why would I hand my queen over to you?"

"Because the little lady that you're holding doesn't seem to like you and neither do these people over here. Oh, hello Magnus."

"WILL!!!" Yelled another from the group. "Stop fraternising with the enemy and start killing the soldiers!"

"Oh hello will how nice it is to see you again. Could you possibly come over and free us so we may help you fight." Magnus asked

"Why of course my good sir. Come Tessa won't you help me free our new aquatinces over here."

"only if you stop fraternising with the enemy" Tessa says

"Fine" and with that Will saws into action, slicing down a few endarkened along the way. "There ypu go my good sirs and ladys. You look just like charlette and you two look just like me and my little sisters are you perhaps Herondales."

"Can we finish this conversation later we still have a evil demon person to deal with, and by the way I am the Herondale." Jace butts in and with that he gets into a fighting stance "Now let's kick some demon ass"

"Did you forget about me? I am still up here with an army of demons between us, now I will give you one last chance surender or die." Sebastian yells out from up on the dais and he starts to draw a rune on clary.

"Stop that you asshat. You will hurt her" jace is still trying to slice through the endarkened and get to clary but more and more keep coming. While Sebastian is still up on his dais holding a knife to clary's throte and laughing at the shadowhunter's failed attempts to reach him and his little sister.

"I have no intentions of hurting her little brother but you on the other hand I have no quiries about." Sebastian told him and said "Atmis bring me the cup"

"Yes lord Sebastian" atmis replied robotically and left the room to retrieve it

"Once I have the cup clarissa here will be the first of you to drink from it. After that I will succeed were my father failed I will convert all mundanes and shadowhunters alike and there will be a new age. So I ask you one last time to join me my brothers and sisters or you will drink from the cup like the rest of rhe human race" Sebastian said with confidence and conviction and he was so wrapped up in his speack that he didn't notice brother Zackeriah come up behind him and plunge clary's sword into his back.


	3. Embers and Ashes (sneak peek)

**I know I am pretty much a piece of trash, I have been focusing a lot on my wattpad account, and forgot all about this story. =/ so here is a little mini chapter, props gonna be crap as it was written at 1 am. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I always enjoy constructive criticism, and any theories/ ideas for the story. On to the disclaimer, Jace take it away.**

 **Jace: the wondrous author has finally graced us with her presence and doesn't own any of the characters at this current moment in time. enjoy,**

The whole room was silence they watched Sebastian's body fall to the ground, and disappear into a cloud of embers and smoke. Atmis and the rest of the endarkened dropping to the ground and spasming, while coughing up mound of black blood.

"Well wasn't that interesting, I am William Herondale and these are my companions, comrades and compatriots. Charlotte and Henry Branwell, Theresa Grey, Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood, Sophie Collins and last but not least my little sister Cecily. " He says pointing to each person respectively "and who might you all be?"

"Thanks, I'm Clary, the blond one is Jace the older me is my mum Jocelyn,...

 **There is your half/ mini/ incomplete chaptery thingy, it will be completed at some point but not tonight.**

 ***bows***

 ***exits to room***

 ***sleeps***


End file.
